El campamento
by Aralk-chan Nara
Summary: En una villa oculta al lado del mar pasarán un montón de cosas: desde peleas hasta historias de amor... [Parejas: muuuuuuuuuuchas] Reviews


**Disclamer:**** los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (inner: por desgracia) de ser así no seria tan cruel con los personajes… **

**Esta historia es completamente imposible copiada puesto que lo he vivido en mi propia carne. Se la dedico al campamento en el que estuve y a sus gentes!!**

**Espero que les guste!! **

**Capitulo 1:**

**Viaje al "infierno"**

**Todo comenzó el día en que mi padre decidió apuntarme a un campamento…**

**Hola! Soy Ino Yamanaka, tengo 15 años y soy percusionista en una banda de Konoha. A principios de junio a mi padre se le ocurrió la "gran idea" de apuntarme a un campamento que organizaba mi banda. Yo al ser nueva en la banda no conocía a nadie y a los que conocía hacia tiempo que no los veía, y apuntarme a un campamento con ellos y con más gente perteneciente a las bandas de la aldea de la arena y de la hoja era lo peor que podía hacer mi madre. Me sentía tan tremendamente marginada en esa banda… yo, Ino Yamanaka la chica más loca y sociable que te puedes echar a la cara tenia miedo de estar sola en ese maldito campamento… **

**Ino: pero papá, sigo sin entender porque me has apuntado…**

**Inoichi: cariño, te he apuntado porque tienes que conocer a más gente, y así también aprendes más sobre la música.**

**Ino: claro, ¡el caso es que te quieres librar de mí y solo has encontrado esa forma!**

**Inoichi: a ver Ino-chan, yo te quiero mucho y te apunté al campamento porque no quiero que te pases todo el verano aquí metida, además, ya no hay mas que discutir. ¡Estas apuntada y vas a ir!**

**Ino (entre lágrimas y sollozos): demo…demo…**

**Inoichi: ¡¡¡vas porque lo digo yo y punto!!! ù.ú **

**Definitivamente odiaba a mi padre, él no sabia como me sentía, no quería ir por nada del mundo pero bueno, las cosas son así, y ahora estoy aquí haciendo las maletas un día antes de irme al campamento en la aldea oculta de la música, al lado del mar.**

**OooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO **

**Ya es por la mañana y mi "querido" padre me levanta para ir a coger el autobús que me llevaría al infierno…**

**Ino: bueno, supongo que os tendré que llamar de vez en cuando.**

**Inoichi: te llamaremos nosotros no te preocupes**

**Ino: ah bueno… en ese caso hasta dentro de una semana**

**Inoichi: ¿no me vas a dar dos besos antes de subir al autobús?**

**No tuve más remedio que darle dos besos para después entrar en el autobús, voy con Konohamaru, "el pequeño percusionista de la aldea de la hoja", nadie me habla, y mi padre se despide de mi cuando el autobús parte hacia nuestro destino como había dicho antes, al infierno. ¿¿Pero… infierno?? ¡Qué va! Aquel sitio estaba genial y tan pronto llegar tuve que ayudar a mis nuevos compañeros de percusión y gracias a ellos conocí a una nueva amiga llamada Hinata Hyuga. Esta tocaba el saxofón, y no lo hacía nada mal. Cuando teníamos que elegir habitación Hinata, ya les había prometido a las pequeñas de su banda ir con ellas, así que su habitación ya estaba llena. Fui al final del pasillo y allí estaban las de mi banda pero ya no quedaba sitio para mí, con lo cual tuve que ir a la habitación continua. Allí había tres chicas, de las cuales una de ellas se llamaba Tenten que tenia un novio llamado Neji Hyuga que tocaba la trompa. Ya que todo esto lo he resumido la continuación de mi historia la contare tal y como ha sido…**

**El primer día por la mañana ya lo he contado con lo cual empezare a contar la tarde de ese día.**

**Yo me encontraba en la habitación ordenando las cosas cuando Tenten, mi compañera de habitación, me comento que tenia un novio pero que estaba enfadado con ella porque antes de ir al campamento no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos…**

**Tenten: esta enfadado por eso y ahora casi no me habla… tengo miedo de que corte conmigo… ú.ù**

**Ino: tranquila, eso son cosas que pasan ¡¡ya veras como por la noche ya se le ha pasado!! n.n **

**En esto vemos que entra una chica rubia y alta con el pelo atado en cuatro coletas, la chica era muy guapa…**

**Tenten: ¡¡hola Temari!! Mira te presento a Ino Yamanaka es mi compañera de habitación y mi nueva amiga.- le dice Tenten con un tono muy alegre**

**Temari: encantada- dice la chica dándome dos besos en forma de saludo- yo soy Sabaku no Temari toco la trompeta ¿¿y tú que instrumento tocas??**

**Ino: yo soy percusionista…- vaya por dios aquí la gente se conoce por el instrumento que toca, que complicados n.nU**

**--------------------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno pues hasta aquí el primer capitulo de un nuevo fic!!**

**Espero que les guste y ya saben que pueden dejar un review para lo que quieran: decir que les encanta/me odian/lo odian/les gusto/nos odian/dar ideas, etc. etc…**

**Muchos besos y saludos!!**

**Aralk-chan**


End file.
